Ladies Love Country Boys
by VanillaNewYork
Summary: Eleanor always thought that her daughter was destined for great things. That was until she brings home a cowboy from college. Little does she know, Chuck is exactly what she wants for Blair. Blair and Chuck POV except first chapter.


Ladies Love Country Boys 1

By: VanillaNewYork

So this is my new story, it's centered around Chuck and Blair, as always. Just a warning, its kinda OOC and a lot of Fluff. So far I don't know how long it will be, I only have the first four chapters planned out. Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.

Chapter 1

Eleanor Waldorf stared down at her daughters high school graduation photo from four years ago and felt pride glow up from her heart. Blair was destined for great things, her mother had known from the first glance at her tiny baby. She had spent the first eighteen years of her daughters life crafting her into lady capable of living on the Upper East Side. Everything was perfect, Blair was perfect and pretty soon her life would be perfect. Eleanor and Anne Archibald had finally convinced her shy son to ask Blair out. They were going to be the perfect couple!

"Eleanor?" Her husband, Harold called, "When is our Blairbear going be here?"

To say that this over protective daddy was excited to see his little girl was the biggest understatement in the world. Harold had even gone so far as the make a banner to hang in the front foyer that said "Welcome Home Blairbear!" Eleanor had immediately kyboshed the idea saying that the cake and many presents would do.

"Oh Harold, she will be here in a couple of minutes, you don't have to be so impatient!" she scolded while shaking her head ad laughing.

"Can you blame me Eli? I haven't seen my favorite daughter in eight months!" he cried.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Blair is just fine and you know she is!" Truth be told, Eleanor had missed her just as much as Harold had.

"Eight months is a very long time for a girl who's only twenty two! She could have cut her hair, lost weight or even gotten a tattoo her own Daddy wouldn't be able tell because you can't very well look at her when you're just on the phone!" he cried.

"Do calm down you silly man, even if she did get a hair cut or a tattoo she would still be our Blair!" she d at her husbands silliness.

"What if she got a boyfriend?" Harold muttered.

"Oh my," Eleanor hadn't thought of that, she was flabbergasted, "that would just break young Nathaniel's heart. He's had a crush on Blair for so long! You know Anne just managed to convince him to ask her on a date."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, she hasn't talked about any boy yet and we both know that if there was one than we would be the first to know, Blair tells us everything," Harold reassured, "None the less, I think that I will go get put on a tie!"

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "A tie? I thought you decided you didn't want to wear one,"

She sat down on the chaise as he walked up the winding staircase.

"It's to intimidate to boy Eli, to show him who's boss," Harold announced, as he straightened the tie as he once again, reached the bottom of the stairs.

Eleanor just rolled her eyes. She knew first hand that Harold was so far from being intimidating. All a tie would do is make his shirt look weird, "If you wish to intimidate the boy than you will have to change your entire outfit, besides, the probably isn't a boy. Blair would inform us if there was, it would be rude otherwise!"

"I suppose you are right, our Blair wouldn't just spring that on us..." Harold sighed in relief as he sat down on the piano bench.

"What are you doing just sitting there you silly man?" Eleanor chided, "She is going to be hear any minute and you are still wearing that bazaar tie!"

It was too late though; the elevator could already be heard rolling up the shaft. Eleanor and Harold quickly ran the front foyer and arranged themselves accordingly. The watched as the numbers above the elevator door rose and rose until the elevator finally reached the thirty fourth floor. The bell rang and Blair jumped out.

"Mother, Daddy, I missed you so much!" She cried and jumped into her parents arms.

"Blairbear!" they cried in union as the all hugged, "Were so glad your home!"

"Oh daddy," Blair giggled, "Why in the world are you wearing that tie?" She quickly undid it and threw it on the table.

"Oh Blair, I wanted to tell you that Nathaniel and Anne are coming for dinner," Blair cut her off and turned to the elevator.

"Oh my, what are you still doing in that elevator? Get out here and meet my parents, they won't bite."

Harold and Eleanor held there breaths worried when suddenly a little dog ran out. The breath flew out in relief, it wasn't a boy, or so they thought.

Suddenly, a tall dark haired boy ran out after the puppy, "Get back here Pricilla May, Blair told you to stay in the kennel," he quickly scooped up the dog and went back to grab the luggage, Blair quickly stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Chuck, the servants will do it," she smiled at him.

Eleanor took a closer look at the boy, he was wearing faded blue jeans, a large belt buckle, a plaid shirt and cowboy boots and a hat.

Harold was the first to take the initiative to speak to him, "I believe we haven't met, I am Harold Waldorf and this is my wife Eleanor," He held out his hand to shake and chuck shook it. Harold glared when he realizes that the boy had a fairly sting hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Waldorf," He said in his southern accent, "I'm Chuck Bass, Blair's boyfriend."

Blair walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Isn't he just wonderful mother? I couldn't believe my luck when I met him," Chuck blushed and lowered his head.

Her mother smiled rather fabricated, "Yes, quite the catch."

Harold cleared his throat, "I'll, um, just, um, call Tyler down..." Harold muttered as he turned and walked up the stairs.

Eleanor stood awkwardly in the front foyer with a still blushing Chuck and a glowing Blair who loved the attention. It seemed like it took forever for Harold to fetch Tyler from  
>upstairs.<p>

"Blair!" The twelve year old bound at top speed down the stairs and falling flat on the floor onhis way to see his sister. Blair and Eleanor jumped ran the short distance to the base of the stairs.

"Hey, I'm fine, there was no harm to me or you mahogany flooring mother, all is good," Tyler laughed off the pain in his elbow.

"Oh who cares about the floor Ty? Are you okay? Did you break anything?" Blair worried as she began to ramble. Chuck smiled in the background, she was even more kind toher brother than she was with the dog.

"I told you already Blair, I'm fine. Besides, tonight is about you," he stressed, "Say, who's the guy in the foyer?" he asked as he peeked he out from behind Blair

Blair sighed dreamily, "He's my boyfriend. Chuck! Come meet Tyler!"

Chuck walked slowly from the foyer to the bottom of the staircase; he took off his hat and put the dog back in his kennel.

"Tyler," He said with his southern accent, "It's nice to meet you, Blair talks about you a lot."

Tyler quickly jumped up, "its nice meet you Chuck!" he stared at the older man with adoration, "Hey mom, can I get a hat like that?"

Eleanor gasped, "Tyler, that's completely ridiculous!"

Blair raised an eyebrow, "What about it mother?"

Eleanor blinked, "It's the wrong time of year for them dear."

"Oh," Blair look surprised, "Your the fashion designer, I guess you would know!"

Eleanor sighed in relief on the inside, "Of course Blair, it's a very nice hat!"

Harold interrupted with a cough, "Dorota says dinner is ready! We can make our way to the dinner table now!"

Blair jumped up from where se was sitting on the floor next to Tyler, "Oh Dorota, how could I forget?" she ran into the kitchen and squealing could be heard.

"That was a little delayed." Tyler muttered.

"Um," Chuck bit his lip, "If you don't mind me asking… who is… Dorota?"

"She's the maid; she and Blair are really close," Tyler told her, "By the way, what's your opinion on pastel colored suits?"

Chuck looked taken aback, "Pastel suits?"

"Yeah, pastel suits."

Chuck smiled secretly but never answered, instead asking where he could put the couple's luggage before joining Blair in the kitchen to meet the infamous Dorota.

"It's nice to meet you Dorota," Chuck smiled and offered his hand.

"Mr. Chuck," She nodded, greeting him with her polish accent, "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Blair talk about you on the phone all the time."

Dorota blushed and muttered something about to much information and oral sex before going to serve dinner.

Harold and Eleanor held in a laugh.

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table getting ready o eat.

"So Chuck," Eleanor started, "What do you do for a living?"

"Well I just quit my job at Duncan Donuts..." He muttered, though he sounded like he was leaving something out.

Eleanor's eyes were so wide that Harold was sure that they would fall out of her sockets, "I see..."

"Oh don't be so modest Chuck," she turned to her mother, "He just graduated from Yale with a Major in business!"

Eleanor perked up, "That's quite impressive!"

Blair smiled proudly, "Isn't it? I was thinking that Daddy could get him an interview with Bart Bass some time!"

Chuck almost choked on his forkful of steak, "You know Bart Bass?"

"Of course we do silly, I went to school with his daughter Charlie, we were pretty good friends. He married my best friend's mother too. Would you like an interview with him, I'm sure he would love to get a job."

"Hey," Tyler's eyes lot up in excitement, "You and Bart have the same last name, that's awesome!"

"Yes," Eleanor's lit up, "Is there any relation?"

"No ma'am, not that I know of," Chuck bowed her head.

Eleanor sighed, what had Blair been thinking with this one.

"He is an excellent business man though, it would be an honor to meet him," Chuck smiled, his parents would be so proud.

Blair smiled sweetly, "I already told you, daddy will get you an interview!"

"Oh- Of course. It would be my honor," Harold stuttered, not wanting to disappoint Blair. All he had to do was get Chuck an interview. Besides, there was no way Bass would hire this hillbilly.

Chuck blushed down into his plate, grateful.

For the rest of dinner, Tyler babbled on asking Chuck questions about his family, the type of car he owned, where he worked, where he bought his tee shirt.

"Well," Harold stretched his arms above his head, "I think it's time we all go to bed. I have to work tomorrow, Tyler has school and Blair and Eleanor are going to see the Archibald's. Charles, Dorota will show you to the guest room."

Chuck nods his head and follows Dorota up the stairs after the Waldorfs.

Ah hour later, Chuck was sitting down on his bed, tired from a long day of travel. Just as he was about to crawl under the covers, his door opened and Tyler walked in.

"I'll be blunt, my parents hate you."

XOXO

So, What did you guys think? Did you like it? Should I continue?

Leave a review, please!


End file.
